


Wants

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [19]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Thor, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor really wants to bottle feed their daughter.  Loki isn't thrilled about the idea.(Just some fluff!  Then... possessive bathtub sex.)





	Wants

**Author's Note:**

> So there was me, foolishly trying to write anything else, and Thor pops directly into my brain and starts insisting on bottle feeding Brun. I tried to tell him I'd do it later, but he started epically wailing at the sky about how "They grow up so fast!" I tried pointing out that time literally doesn't pass in his universe unless I tell it to, but he was VERY INSISTENT.
> 
> So I write this quick, cute little fluff piece, and tell him to go give Loki a nice little cuddle to end the fic... and instead he ravages him in the bathtub.
> 
> I have no control over these things.

“Loki....” They were laying in bed, facing each other, with Brun crawling about between them. “Now that... we have a better understanding between us, about Brun....”

Loki was looking at him, curious and relaxed.

It was all a lot easier now. They had come to the understanding that until Brun was weaned, she was Loki’s. Loki made decisions about her, Loki kept her. It was, as far as they could tell, the faery way, and built deeply into Loki. And since Brun was half Fae, perhaps Loki's possessive parenting was important for her well-being as well. Thor could hardly deny that she almost never cried or spit up, and slept easily, and was an exceptionally happy, healthy baby.

Better yet, now that Loki was assured that Thor understood Brun was his, it was easier for him to share her. He had gone from looking miserably anxious every time Thor had her, to looking pleased and proud. He seemed to finally believe that Thor would not take her away.

So, perhaps.... “Can I… bottle feed her?”

Loki looked away, grimacing.

He’d had terrible nightmares after the first time Thor had done it, and woken in tears. But.... “Please, brother, it is important to me!” He glanced away, focusing his eyes on Brun. “I have done it for friends’ children, a few times, and always wished to have my own. Whenever I imagined what it would be like when we had a child, I always imagined doing so. It's… special.” And Brun was already beginning a gentle introduction into solid foods. He wouldn't have a chance for much longer!

Loki squirmed. “It is.” He looked down at where their daughter was making a determined effort to crawl over their legs, tangled together to prevent just that. He ran his fingers nervously over the sheets, and took a deep breath. “You should do it right before bed. She settles best then.”

\----------

Loki shifted to her female form and filled a bottle for him, hiding herself away for that particular process. As if Thor hadn't seen her feeding Brun, and even leaking, plenty of times.

Loki returned, back in his male form, holding Brun a little nervously. Thor looked up hopefully. If Loki couldn't go through with it, that was fine, he reminded himself. But… he was waiting, hoping, in the rocking chair.

Loki took a deep breath, then passed Brun to him. Her little baby hands found Thor's chest, perhaps by accident, perhaps simply accepting that Thor was feeding her tonight. He laughed a bit, and got her settled across his lap.

Loki started to say something, swallowed, and handed him the bottle.

“Thank you.” He put the bottle down beside his thigh, quickly, to capture Loki's hand. He drew it to his lips for a kiss.

Loki nodded, stiff and jerky. “I… am going to take a bath. A… long, relaxing bath. You can… put Brun to bed. Yes?”

Thor grinned, and jerked Loki down for a kiss, nearly upending his brother, and giving Brun plenty of time to entirely unsettle herself. Loki let Thor care for Brun fairly often, but never out of his sight like this! He read, or slept - or pretended to sleep - or shadowed along behind him.

For a second Thor worried this was going to be snatched away. Loki leaned down to kiss Brun's hair, and Brun reached needily up to him. Loki actually moaned, and visibly struggled with the urge to snatch Brun back up.

Instead he kissed her again, gave Thor's arm a quick squeeze - comfort, assurance, terror? - and strode hurriedly to the bathing room.

Beaming despite Loki's nerves, Thor arranged Brun again, and offered her her bottle. She took it easily, one tiny hand curiously exploring his fingers on the bottle.

The room was quiet and still.

And it happened.

Brun looked peacefully up at him, trusting him, loving him with simple little baby love. And he looked down at her, and his heart hurt with how much he loved her.

He took a deep breath to control himself, because crying all over her would disturb her feeding, and rocked the chair gently, and Brun just watched him. Simple, absolute, love.

There was something uniquely special about feeding a baby. His own baby. There's nothing more trusting, no act more caring. The baby fell into almost a trance state, and the parent with them, and for a moment there was only now, only this timeless, ancient peace.

He loved her so much. She was so warm and tiny in his arms.

She started falling asleep, and he gave her little nudges to finish her bottle. She woke up a bit as he changed her and readied her for bed, but quickly slipped under again once in her crib.

Thor spent another minute just watching her, glowing.

Then he quietly went to join Loki, undressing and sliding into the warm water. Loki was in the deepest part of the little pool, sunk down so only his eyes were above the water, watching Thor.

“Are you okay?” Thor drifted toward him.

Loki nodded, still looking strange and detached.

“She’s sound asleep. Everything's fine.” He carefully got close to Loki, nuzzling his hair, checking his hands for knives. “I love her so much. I love you so much.”

Loki finally came up for air, and leaned against Thor. “It's starting already. She won't be mine only, soon.”

“Not only, but she’ll always be yours.”

“I’ll just have to go back to making life difficult for you.”

“Did you stop?”

“You just doubled it.”

Thor kissed him, smiling, and gently crowded him back against the edge of the tub. “Oh, did I?”

“Yes, I have careful record-keeping systems in place for these things.” Loki nuzzled Thor's shoulder. “Once Brun is weaned, I’ll have to make up for lost time.”

“Maybe some preemptive discipline is in order, then?” Thor murmured, sweetly.

“Mmm. Try your best. First thing I’m doing is going to visit the Grandmaster. It's been ages. He knows what to do with me.”

Thor growled softly, and firmly cupped Loki's neck, even as he pinned him more thoroughly to the wall. He leaned in to whisper directly into his ear. “As soon as Brun is in her own room,” He caught Loki's wrist, before he could make trouble. “I am going to collar you-”

Loki's body jerked. “Oh, fuck!”

“- and bind your arms behind your back, and your ankles to your thighs-”

“Oh, oh!” Loki was trembling in his grip, squirming in want.

“- and I am going to fuck your pretty, troublesome mouth-”

“Please!”

“- then tease that tight, needy hole of yours until you are begging. Until you are utterly destroyed with want. I’ll make you come again, and again-”

“Thor! Oh fuck, fuck, I- You-”

“- and again, but I won't fill you until you are-” He gently teased at Loki's ear, with a hint of teeth. “ruined.”

“Please, Thor, yes!”

“And don't think…” He slid one hand over Loki's belly, and pressed two fingers hard against his navel. Loki made a strangled, desperate noise, that drew up every predatory feeling Thor had, and he pressed harder. “that I forgot your little kink.”

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Loki whimpered, eyes glazed, paralyzed with need.

“But for now....” He kissed Loki gently, and smirked at his racing pulse. “Would you like my cock, brother?”

“Please! Please!”

Thor manhandled Loki over to the sloped edge of the tub, and pressed him down. Loki lifted his hips in eager, needy presentation. Mmm, he was never more bidable than when his navel kink was set off. Thor tried not to use it too often. “Do you need preparation?”

“No! Please!”

“I think you do.”

“Thor, Thor....” He pushed his hips up, and buried his face helplessly in his arms, just above the water. “Fuck, pl- Ah!” He writhed in need as Thor carefully readied him.

He didn't want to be gentle, once he had his cock in this desperate creature.

“Oh please, please, I’m yours, use me, please!”

Thor chuckled, and ran his hands over Loki's back. Then he took hold of his hips, and slammed brutally into him.

Loki cried out in pleasure, and arched his back for more. Irrelevant, as Thor was already setting a fast, pounding pace, rough, claiming Loki like an animal.

Some distant, separated part of his mind noticed he was… almost angry. But not angry, he was....

“You’re mine!” he ordered, making Loki wail. “You are mine!”

Jealous! Loki had mentioned the Grandmaster, and Thor was… was jealous of that mad clown!

“You bear my children!”

He clearly hadn't paid enough attention to Loki's navel kink, because his teasing trickster returned, with a breathless laugh. “Only this last one has been yours, brother!”

Thor snarled, and then the unthinkable spilled out. “No one else's! Never again! You will have my children only!” One hand slipped to Loki's abdomen, where his womb would be in his female form, and pressed firmly. He snarled. “MINE, Loki!”

Loki yelled as he came, ragged and destroyed. He moaned as Thor thrust a few more violent, deep times, then spilled into him.

Thor caught his breath slowly, forehead pressed to Loki's back, water gradually stilling around them. He listened to Loki pant for air.

Nervousness crept into him. He hadn't known that was in him. Asgardians did not possess their lovers. Loki had been pushing him to a bit of playful possessiveness in the bedroom, but.... This was different. And as much as Loki liked to be possessed, he hated to be controlled, especially his reproduction. What was wrong with him?

But… he didn't want Loki to have any other’s children. Sleipnir and Fenrir were of his magic. He didn't want… Loki to have another family. Another home.

He had no right. He had no right to want such things. He waited, quietly, trying to bury his fear, waiting for what Loki would do to him for such horrific behavior.

Finally, Loki chuckled. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
